Today's connected environment provides individuals with access to a variety of online content. For instance, a user of a client device such as a mobile device or desktop computer can utilize the client device to browse the Internet and consume a vast array of different websites. Some websites, however, include content that a user may not want associated with the user's identity or with their device. Thus, many web browsers include a “private mode” that enables a user to view a website while minimizing data that is retained that can be used to indicate that the user visited the website. Typical private mode implementations, however, require a user to proactively initiate the private mode in a browser before visiting a website which is to be scrubbed from a device.